Huh? Father?
by Inuyasha is so hot
Summary: Well kagome meets her father and finds out he is diing. And she must do what her Mther and Father want. For when her dad dies so does her Mother. For a secret is released to Kagome by her mother. Well read it and you'll know more


"Inuyasha we need a break. We have been walking all day!" A younge 15 year old girl with raven hair yelled up to a silver haired inu half demon. "We took a break 2 hours ago!" Inuyasha yelled back, continuing to walk around 7 feet ahead of the gang.  
"Kagome I'm tired!" A young fox demon whinned. The black haired girl hugged the tired kit and tired to confort him.  
"Its ok Shippo." Kagome replied and took a glance at a monk and demon slayer. They looked pretty tired as well. Kagome's face flushed as she screamed at the top of her lungs 'Sit' Immediately the Inu's necklace glowed and he fell flat on his face. No one in the group paid any heed and they began to set camp, it was an hour till dusk, so they wanted to get things ready. Inuyasha groumbled and staied away from the group by siting in a tree.  
"Sango wheres Kirara?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto the demon slayer's shoulder. Sango shrugged and sent out a whistle and a small cat demon poped out of the pushes with a fish in her mouth. Shippo ran to her and they began to play.

Later that evening Kagome and Sango accompanied by Kirara and Shippo left to find a near by hot springs. As usaul Inuyasha had a fit as he wanted food. But the pervertly kind Monk ,named Miroku, kept him at camp. "Isn't this great?" Kagome sighed as she slowly slipped into the hot spring. Sango nodded and the girls giggled as Shippo with his floaties did a connon ball into the water. Kirara just watched and sniffed the air occassionally.

"Miroku don't even hit me with that!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku held his staff up, ready to bring it down on the poor Inu's head as he laid tied up. "i am not going to look at them! If I were them I would have asked for you to be the one tied up!" Inuyasha yelled and Miroku hit him on the head. "OW! Monk just you wait! You god damn Pervert!" Inuyasha added.

When the girls returned to the camp they found Miroku siting by the fire and Inuyasha knocked out and tied up. They laughed and untied the poor half demon. Sango then sat beside the Monk only to feel a hand creep to her butt and give it a rub. A slap was hear as Sango slowly put her hand back in her lap. Kagome and Shippo laughed, Kirara mewed happily.  
"Sango mind helping me sit Inuyasha up?" Kagome asked and the camp heard a crash. "Oops.." Kagome eeped out and covered her mouth as Inuyasha awoke with yells and cusing. "Sorry!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha pulled himself up and glared at her. He then jumped into a near by tree and closed his eyes angerly. "I didn't mean to!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha only to be replied with a 'Hump.  
"Kagome don't play attention to him hes just being a meanie!" Shippo said as he walked up to her. Kagome nodded and picked him up.  
"I am going for a walk." She told the group. "Want to come?" She asked Shippo. He nodded. "No one come for us." Kagome warned, mostly to Inuyasha.

It was already getting dark when they left. For most of the time they had walked they where quiet. Shippo was the first to break the silence.  
"Kagome Where are we?" Shippo asked as he looked around. Kagome then turned and looked around. They had been walking for nearly 2 hours and took many turns.  
"I.. I don't know.. I was so into my thoughts I didn't realize how far we went." Kagome said to the scared kit. He nodded and clung to his mother figure. At least that was what he thought of Kagome. Shippo looked to one direction and sniffed quickly. He stopped and started to shake. "What is it Shippo?" She asked the young demon.  
"I think... I smell..." Shippo stuttered in fear.  
"Yea?" Kagome asked started to get scared herself.  
"Sesshoumaru.." Shippo whispered so soft Kagome barely heard him. And now she wished she hadn't.  
"Shippo we have to hide!" Kagome told him and looked around quickly spotting a hollow tree and put Shippo inside of it. 'At least he'll be safer here.. Oh god why Sesshoumaru! He hates humans and me even more for helping Inuyasha get Tetsiga!' Kagome thought quickly, barely hearing what Shippo was saying.  
"..About you?" Shippo said.  
"What?" She asked not catching it all.  
"What about you Kagome!" Shippo asked again, fear in his eyes.  
"I will be fine. I want you to be safe. Please stay hidden!" Kagome whispered and turned just soon enough to see Sesshoumaru, a toad named Jaken, A girl named Rin and a two head dragon called Ah-Un. Kagome had met Rin under a rather scarey term. Naraku had captured her and Rin to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to come to him. In the end Naraku fled.  
"Sister Kagome!" Rin yelled and ran to Kagome. Kagome put on a small smile to the young girl and hugged Rin.  
"Hello Rin.." Kagome said. She was glad Rin was with Sesshoumaru or this enconter might be even more deadly. Shippo peered out just quick enough for Rin to see him.  
"Sister Kagome who is that hiding in the tree?" Rin asked. Kagome cursed inwardly and went to the tree and grabbed Shippo. By this time Sesshoumaru was far ahead and looking back, Jaken and Ah-Un at his side. 'I bet he's waiting for her...' Kagome thought.  
"Rin. This is Shippo.. Shippo-Rin." Kagome said and they shook hands and began chattering. Kagome peered over to Sesshoumaru and found him walking back toward them. "Umm Rin I think you need to fallow..." She began but Rin already ran to Sesshoumaru and pulled on his sleave and spoke to him. But neither Kagome and Shippo new what she asked but Sesshoumeru growled but nodded as he sat by the tree he was standing beside, looking at Kagome and for a slight moment she saw him shoot her a cold smile. Then the smile vanished just as fast as it came. Rin then ran to Kagome and Shippo with a large grin on her face. Shippo and Kagome looked quizingly/fearful at eachother while Rin stopped infront of them.  
"Sister Kagome, Shippo Will you stay with us? Its a cold night and I bet your far from your friends." Rin said politely with her grin. Shippo looked to Kagome, who shook her head.  
"No we should get back to our camp. Plus I do not want to be a bother." Kagome told the child, who seemed to look sad but then smiled.  
"Can we play tomarrow?" Rin asked and looked up to Kagome who sat on her knees.  
"Sure.. If we see eachother that is.." Kagome replied and Shippo smiled and nodded. Rin giggled and hugged them and walked to Sesshoumaru and began helping Jaken with a fire. Kagome walked back towards were she thought camp would be with Shippo safely tucked in her arms asleep.

"I think I hear something." Kagome told a sleepy Shippo as they burst through some vegitation and found the group asleep. Kagome and Shippo began to prance around in a circle, waking the group.  
"Damn it Wench! Were were you?" Inuyasha growled, not telling he had been deeply worried when he found Sesshoumaru's scent near hers.  
"Yea Kagome, Shippo!" Sango and Miroku said in unision. Kagome smiled and Shioppo giggled. Soon everyone was laughing when Kagome and Shippo told them their story. Kagome had left out the part about Sesshoumaru nodding and looking at her with a cold smile.

After the story the group got into their places for the night. Kagome unwrapped her sleeping bag and her and Shippo fell asleep. Inuyasha sat watch and Sago and Miroku fell back asleep like Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha looked around werily. He was not conviced Kagome told all of the incouner. He didn't believe, he didn't want to believe Sesshoumaru didn't try to kill her or harm her. It just didn't seem like him at all.

Kagome opened her eyes only to find Shippo and Rin looking at her. Inuyasha was tied up again and knocked out again as well. Miroku was sitting on the poor Inu and Sango and Kirara were siting by a tree.  
"Ohanyo Sister Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully. Kagome just stared before she spoke.  
"Ohanyo. Why are you here Rin?" Kagome asked Rin giggled.  
"You said we could play today! Remember?!" Rin said through her giggles. Shippo nodded happily. Kagome nodded back.  
"Wheres Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked after a moment.  
"He dropped me off. Thats why Mr. Inuyasha is like that." Rin said and pointed to Inuyasha. Kagome laughed at the sight.  
"Rin can we play in a bit? I want to take a walk to the river. I need to see if its clean so we can fill our cantines." Kagome told Rin and she nodded and ran off with Shippo to play tag or hide 'n seek. Kagome sighed and grabbed the 6 cantines and headed off. Sango over heard the conversation as well as Miroku so they said nothing, Kagome waved then dissappeared into the trees. At the river Kagome sighed as she filled up each cantine before taking her shoes off as well as her socks and letting her feet splash into the water as she soaks them. Unknown to her someone was watching her.  
"Ahh. Feels good to soak my feet." Kagome sighed out and fell back as her feet soaked in the cool water. But something stoped her sigh in her throat. 'Three jewel shards...' She thought and laughed. "Kouga stop hiding, I know your there." She laughed as she sat up. But the person who came out of the bushes was deffinately not Kouga. Far from it. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as he smirked, walking up to her and sitting by her side. She shook with fear. But he spoke nothing just watched her carefully. She moved to scoot farther away from Sesshoumaru. He raised a brow and chuckled coldly as he smirked to her again. She grabbed her cantines and shoes, then walked back to the group. Sesshoumaru's smirk still fresh in her mind. As she stepped into the camp she was tackled by Rin and Shippo and Kirara. Kagome laughed and hugged them.  
"Hey all Sango would you like to go to the hot springs again?" Kagome asked and held Shippo's and Rin's hands. Sango knew something was wrong and nodded as the girls and Shippo left to go to the hot springs. Inuyasha was still knocked out and Miroku knew just as Sango did. Kagome was scared of something, so he put his perverted mind to rest and sighed just eating some ramen.

"Sango I am really starting to get scared." Kagome whispered to her friend as the kids played in the shallows, while Kagome and Sango sat on rocks in the deeper waters so that the water was up to their shoulders.  
"Why?" Sango asked gripping her friend's hand to confort her.  
"Sesshoumaru I think is stocking me.. At the river he came up and sat by me. But that isn't the worst part. Remember when I told you how we ran Into the cold bastard? Well I sware on the gods in heaven that he smirked at me. And at the river he smirked two more times!" Kagome told her friend as she shivered in fear as she belived what happened.  
"Are you sure it was at you?" Sango asked.  
"Who else?! I was the only one there!" Kagome shouted, making the kids look to them. "Its ok just keep playing." Kagome told them and they did as she said willingly, not understanding adult talk.  
"Ok.. Well I think we should wait till he gets Rin at sunset then go. I don't trust him to begin with. And I know Inuyasha wont like that he smirked at you either." Sango told Kagome. Kagome could only nod. She sank under the water then popped back up after a few moments.  
"I just wish he'd leave me alone." Kagome said aloud.

"Wake up." A voice came as a command and a loud one.  
"Leave me be Inuyasha. My head hurts. And its my birthday!" Kagome whined. It had been a few months after the Sesshoumaru incadent. And still only Sango knew what had really happened.  
"Yea let her sleep Inuyasha. Its her 18th birthday!" Sango threatened, unknown to Kagome, Sango held up her hilakos toward Inuyasha. Kagome heard Inuyasha huff and walk away. True it was her 18th birthday. And she remembered what he mom told her a week ago that something magical would happen. Kagome groaned and covered her head and rolled into a ball in her sleeping bag.

As Kagome woke up and got out of her sleeping bag she was pounced on by a little white puppy. Her eyes went wide.  
"Its a present. We all pitched in to buy her." Sango told Kagome. Kagome grinned and hugged the little pup.  
"What should we call her?" Kagome asked the gang.  
"Its up to you. She is yours after all." Miroku replied to Kagome. Kagome nuzzled her nose into the pup's and got a playful yip as a reply.  
"How about Snowball?" She asks the pup, the pup sneezed and she took it as a no. "Touya?" Another sneeze. "Hmmmmm... Chise?" Nope. "God what should I name you?" Kagome asked the pup. The pup nuzzled Kagome in her chest where Kagome's heart would be. "Shinzou?" The pup sneezed. "Destiny?" Yay a match! The pup yiped and wagged her tail, everyone laughed. "Well then Destiny it is!" Kagome told the pup and everyone nodded." Wait whats that?" She asked as a black pup, smaller than Destiny, came up and sat infront of Kagome.  
"I found him!" Shippo yelled and ran to Kagome. "He fallowed us when we bought Destiny! So he's yours too!" Shippo said as he puffed his chest out, the pup looked at Shippo like he was crazy and climbed slowly into Kagome's lap. Inuyasha stood.  
"That pup smells of Sesshoumaru!" He growled and ran off to try to find his brother, and settle a war that no one can win.  
"I wonder if Sesshoumaru sent him here for you." Sango told her. Kagome shivered.  
"Well anyway we must name him also... Hes black so why not Unmei." She asks the pup, he just laid down and looked to Kagome as if she called him.  
"Why fate?" Sango asks.  
"Because its fate to wind up with a white and black pup." Kagome told Sango. Everyone laughed. Sango and Miroku sat beside Kagome and started to pet Unmei and Destiny, Shippo sat infront of Kagome and did the same. Kagome's eyes widen as a sudden pain inflamed her body and she cried out. Everyone jumped back then tried to help their friend. But the two pups growled and bite at anyone who tried to get near Kagome. The two pups circled Kagome as she fell to her side and gripped her head. Her body glowed and the pups walked up to her and howled. Kagome hovered up abit as the howls grow louder. Kagome cried out in pain as her ears disappeared and two dog ears began to grow out of the top of Kagome's head. A long, furry dog tail slowly came into veiw as well. Shippo jumped into Sango's arms and Miroku held onto Sango as they watched helplessly as their friend seemingly to take a form of a half demon. Just as sudden as this began the pups stopped howling and Kagome landed on the ground, unconious. The pups nuzzled and licked their mistress. Who now had black ears and tail that held white stripes on it. Her friends carried her to a tree and sat her down and stared at her in awww.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Exclaimed an angery Inuyasha. Sango soon explained to Inuasha what happened when he had left. Inuyasha cursed himself for not being there to help Kagome. Unknown to everyone Kagome laid awake but kept her eyes closed, listening to everyone talk about her. She was scared. 'Sango said I'm a half demon? That can't be, I am a normal girl. Well not normal but close to it!' Kagome thought and sat up, only to be tackled by Shippo and the pups. "Un-ff" Kagome huffed out as the force made her lay on her back again. "Well hello to you three." Kagome said with a smile. The pups and Shippo got off of her.  
"Good morning, or should I say afternoon or night because the sun is going to set soon." Shippo asked making himself confused. Destiny yipped and wagged her tail, Unmei just sat there and looked like he only fallowed because the other two made him. Kagome picked Unmei up and hugged him. Destiny growled as she felt unloved, so Kagome picked her up too. Then Shippo.  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Came a voice that was oddly tender.  
"I am." Kagome told Inuyasha and set the pups and kit down and stood. She now noticed that she felt stronger as well as noticing her new tail as it wagged. She sighed and looked ot the sky. "I am still tired. I think we all should rest." She told them and got her sleeping bag and climbed inside. Shippo and Destiny fallowed after, Unmei just laid on the out side of the sleeping bag and yawned. Soon everyone was in there places and starting to doze off.

Kagome was the first up the next morning, she made sure not to wake Shippo but she couldn't help but wake the pups who seems to wake up as soon as she did. She shrugged it off. She left a note then went for a walk with the pups. The pups staied at Kagome's side as they went. "You two are the best." She told the pups. Destiny jumped up and down as a reply, but Unmei just continued to walk at her side. The threesum seemed to go to the river and play. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked them, as usaul Destiny seemed to want to do everything Kagome did and Unmei wanted to watch. Kagome undressed and dove into the river, Destiny fallowed suit. But Unmei just laid on the bank and watched. "Destiny!" Kagome yelled as the she-pup made a big splash.

They played and splashed around for a good few hours before Destiny stoped and growled at the trees. Unmei just yipped and wagged his tail. Kagome sniffed the air and smelled a odd stench. It seemed to be a mix of peppers and roses and a weird sent that shippo gave off. Kagome tilted her head. "Whose there?" She asked as she made sure only her head was above the water. Just as Kagome asked Unmei jumped into the arms of Sesshoumaru and Destiny swam and perched herself on a rock near Kagome and stood in a protective stance. Kagome growled.  
"It would seem Unmei has been a good partner to you. He knows the consequences if he should ever hurt you. I will check on you every now and again untill you are ready." He said and set Unmei down and disappeared. Unmei just whimpered and went back to his quiet stage. Kagome didn't know what to do or what to say. She was frozen in fear. Destiny jumped ontop of Kagomes head and Kagome came to and brought Destiny to the shore and got dressed. Unmei waited till she was dressed then rubbed up on her legs. Kagome blinked and pet him then picked both her pups up and walked back to the group.

A fimillar growl was heard as Kagome walked near the group.  
"I smell him!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards Kagome. He stoped 10 feet infront of Kagome and just stood wided eyed. "What did he do to you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"N-nothing." Kagome replied fearfully. She didn't understand why he was accusing her of anything when Sesshoumaru never even touched her.  
"I smell him on you now tell me! What did he do?" He asked again with a feriousness she had never heard from him before. By this time Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stood behind Inuyasha. They all didn't know what to do. Kagome blinked.  
"All he did was stand about 15 feet from me! He held Umnei and then I held him!" Kagome yelled back and ran right past them, carrying her pups. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as she ran right into the trees behind everyone. She was heading to the well.

But she was meeted by Someone who she didn't know. He looked like a mix between wolf and dog demon.  
"Who are you!" She growled as did her pups and Shippo.  
"I would expect you not to remember an old face." The male spoke.  
"I asked who are you!" Kagome demanded as her pups and Shippo jumped to her side.  
"Kenbu. Or at thats what your mother called me." He told her.  
"How do you know my mother?!" Kagome demanded. Kenbu chuckled.  
"I'm your father. I wouldn't be so mad at me. I got trapt here and couldn't return." He replied and Kagome broke down in tears.  
"You lie!" She yelled. He shook his head,  
"I speak only the trueth. I have been keeping a close eye on you with this." He holdup a pendent which gliddered and shown a picture of her family then her. "Your mom gave you the third one. You, your mom and soon your brother will have one." He said with a smile as Kagome grabbed her pendant.  
"You are my father..." She said and blacked out.

The next morning she found herself in kaede's hut. 'Was it just a dream?' she thought. then she saw her tail and her pups and groaned.  
"Shes awake!" She heard Shippo yell and everyone surounded her.  
"What happened?" Kagome asked as Sango hugged her.  
"Some odd demon carried you to kaede's hut." Miroku replied. Kagome nodded.  
"My father..." She said softly under her breath. Inuyasha huffed as he throw a piece of paper at Kagome. She caught it and read it slowly aloud. "Dear daughter, I know this is sudden. And I know you are hurt. But I need you to talk to your mother. She has told you something specail was to happen. And it did. It was not luck who broght you those pups. But fate. I know your mother is wanting grand kids. As I am. But I want you to know we must approve of him or her. And so far..." She stopped reading. "How dare he!" She growled and shoed everyone but her pups and Sango out of the room. "My dad said he doesn't approve of Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. Sango laughed.  
"I don't either. He hurts you to much." Sango told her friend.  
"Thats not all! He said he'd rather have me with Sesshoumaru!" She screamed and Sango shut up in an instant.  
"He must be mistaken. "Sango reasured her friend. Kagome started reading again for Sango.  
"I would rather you with the Lord or the western lands. Sesshoumaru. He could protect you. And he has already come to me to ask for your hand. I am reluctant to give it to him becasue it is not mine to give. Kagome I will be straight with you. I am diing. And the day I die so does your mother. I am getting old. please mate soon. That is my diing wish. And I bet it is your mothers too. Tell your mother I love her and let her see this note. Love, your dad." Kagome growled and fell onto her back. Sango shook her head.  
"I would honor his wish Kag-" Sango started.  
"And Marry Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome yelled and hit the ground with her head. Sango sighed.  
"I would try at least to do something. What about Kouga?" Sango asked. Kagome looked stunned. Destiny whimmpered and nuzzled up to her master. She seemed not to like fighting. Unlike Unmei who was yipping away trying to fight as well. "I would go show your mom." She added Kagome nodded and stood.  
"I will. Come Destiny, Unmei." Kagome comanded as she stood. She still felt abit tired but she pushed herself. "Tell everyone but Inuyasha." Kagome told her friend before leaving. Sango nodded as her friend left.

Kagome ran at the side of her pups who seemed to want to come. Kagome thoughts were racing as she picked up her pups and jumped into the well.  
"Mom!" Kagome yelled into the house as she walked in with Destiny and Unmei at her heels. Soata came running.  
"Kagome!" He gasped as he saw her. "Your a-?" "Yes Soata I'm a half demon now. Soata this is Destiny, Unmei." Kagome sighed as she pointed to her fallowers. Soata nearly screamed as he held both of them. Unmei growled and bite Soata and he droped them. "Unmei!" Kagome growled as Soata cried and ran toher. Unmei whimpered as Kagome yelled and Destiny bit his ear.  
"So.. Why are you here Kagome?" Soata asked as he wipped his eyes. Kagome smiled.  
"Father sent me." She replied. Soata looked to her in disbelieve. "He can't cross the well anymore. And hes diing..." She added with a frown. Soata didn't know what to say. This was coming out of no where for him. He ran upstairs just as their mom walked into the room. Kagome looked after her little brother, not noticing her mom at first. Till she spoke.  
"Whats wrong with Soata?" She asked.  
"Mom!" Kagome yips in surprize. Her mom chuckled. "Mom.. I met Dad.." Kagome told her Mother who seemed to just nod slowly.  
"So you met him... What did he say?" She asked. Kagome just gave her mom the note. She red it as tears filled her eyes. "So thats why I've been so tired.. Soata is not to be told." She adds.  
"To late." Kagome told her mom softly. She nodded again.  
"Kagome. You know I loved both you you so much. Please obey your father's wish. I do wish you to go with someone who will be nice and protective. This Sesshoumaru might be very good for you. Please. Do it for me if not both of us." Her mom said in almost a whisper. Kagome heard her and nodded.  
"Mom, you don't know him... He almost killed me long ago. And he's a cold-hearted bastard." Kagome whined.  
"And I bet you could change that. Now tomarrow we all will go to the warn era. I never told you that I could pass. Or that Soata would be able. Grandpa will be able as well. Thats why your grandfather boarded it up. He never wanted you father to come back. But now he has too. We will meet this Sesshoumaru. Then we will go from there." She told her daughter then went up to talk to Soata and explain the story to him. Kagome sighed as she walked to the kition and got milk for Reiku and water for the pups.

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome's Mother asked as they stood before the well.  
"I broght plenty of sutras to protect us." Grandpa said as he held them up. Soata nodded. Kagome held her pups and Reiku and jumped first. When she got out on the other side she set them down and helped Soata up. Then Grandpa. Last her Mom. They started to Kade's village and to her hut. Soata whined about getting tired alot so Kagome caried him as Grandpa rode Reiku.

They made it withing a half hour and they met with the odd demon who Kagome knew as Dad.  
"Kenbu.." Kagome's Mother whispered and Grandpa growled.  
"Yume." He spoke gentle with a slight bow. Yume ran to him and clung tightly to him. Kagome looked at Soata and Grandpa. They looked back. Kagome's pups seemed to look to the west and sniff the air as did Kagome.  
"Mom you wanted to meet him. Well here he comes.." Kagome growled and got into a deffensive posture just as Sesshoumaru came to veiw. Unmei was the first and only to run to him. Sesshoumaru picked him up and smirked coldly as he walkedup to the group.  
"He seems kinda creepy sis." Soata said and clung to his sister. Destiny began to growl, but not at Soata, but at Sesshoumaru.  
"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." Kenbu spoke with a bow of his head. Yume smiled and did the same.  
"Hello Lord Kenbu." Sesshoumaru said in his momtonic voice. Kagome hid a shiver of fear. Destiny saw this and pawed at her Mistress.  
"Its ok Destiny. Just go find Sango. Bring her and the others. Not counting Inuyasha." She whispered to the she-pup. Destiny yipped and ran off. Unmei saw this and jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms and ran after her. Kagome looked after them as they left. Soata then tugged at her sleeve. "Yes Soata?" She asked and pulled him away from the others.  
"Sis I want to go see Inuyasha..." Soata whispered. Kagome smiled softly at her brother.  
"Soon. If we go now I fear I may be prosued by Sesshoumaru.. Soata, Mom and Dad don't see that I fear him. But as Dad is diing I fear of making Mom hurt more than she is." Kagome reasured her borther and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and staied as close to his sister as posible. It wasn't long till Sango and Miroku flew on Kirara to the group, fallowing the pups. Kagome smiled and ran to her beloved friends. Soata not to far behind. The adults were talking through all of this and never noticed a thing. All but Sesshoumaru and Kenbu that is.  
"Kagome I was worried when your pups came back and you didn't. I told Inuyasha to stay just in case you came back." Sango told her friend as Kirara landed.  
"Sango. Miroku, Kirara this is Soata. Over there is my Mom, Dad and Grandpa. And of coarse Sesshoumaru..." Kagome told them. They nodded.  
"Kagome I know your scared. And I see your brother is too. Lets get you to Kaede's I know you'll feel safe there. Inuyasha is worried sick about yoou. But of coarse he isn't saying that but he shows it by pacing." Miroku told them as he got off Kirara and smiled. Soata looked to Kagome and nodded.  
"Take Soata there. I need to stay so my Mom and Dad don't let Sesshoumaru take my hand." Kagome said as she got Soata to sit on Kirara. Soata held tightly onto Sango and Sango smiled.  
"Miroku you stay here with Kagome kay. I'll take Soata to Inuyasha. Naraku can wait." Sango said as she flew off. Miroku smiled and nodded as he grabbed Kagome hand in a friendly manner and looked to her.  
"I will stay and protect you for Sango." He told her and let her hand go as they walked to the adults.  
"You! Are you a Monk?!" Grandpa yelled and Miroku nodded. "I see. Well can I ask if you can help me with my sutras. They wont work.:" He asked. Miroku looked at Kagome. She shook her head.  
"I can try." He said and winked at Kagome. She chuckled at her friend.  
"Ah Kagome I see your back. Sesshoumaru was just telling us where you'd live if you were to be with him. It sounds nice." Kenbu said with affectionate eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Don't disrespect your father." Yume warned. Kagome glared at her and walked away. She sat by a nearby tree and sighed. Her parents looked to each other and then to her worriedly. Soon Inuyasha was on the scene growling like crazy. Kagome smiled and ran to him just as Miroku did.  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled and hugged him. Miroku smiled and walked up to them,  
"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha warned. But it wasn't Sesshoumaru who replied. It was Kenbu.  
"And you stay away from my Daughter!" He warned back. Inuyasha's growl grew but Kagome barried her head into his shoulder which made him stop and look to her softly.  
"Inuyasha please don't fight..." She whispered. Miroku over heard and nodded. Inuyasha looked at the group of adults and picked up Kagome tenderly and walked off with Miroku at his side. Kenbu growled viciously. Yume didn't know what to do. Sesshoumaru just stood with a blank emotion on his face. Kenbu ran at Inuyasha but Kagome got out of Inuyasha's arms and put her arms up, protecting him. Miroku put his staff up. But neither stopped him. He continued to gain speed as he caught up with them.  
:"I warned you Half-breed!" He yelled put Kagome's eyes grew dark and she looked o Inuyasha and kissed him, "Run. Go protect my brother." She whispered. He looked to her worriedly and kissed her back and ran. Kagome and Miroku stood. The Kagome ran and Tackled her father as Miroku helped pin him down. Something was warn. Kagome senced it. She and Miroku flipped him and looked at his back. Their suspincion was not right. Their was a scare but not of a spider. Only of a wolf. They soon let Kenbu up once he had calmed down. He looked ot his daughter with sad eyes.  
"I am sorry. I just don't want you with him. I want you with Sesshoumaru. Not even Kouga can protect you like him. Your mom can bring back his arm. Please just try to go out with him. For us." He begged. Kagome sighed and looked to Miroku for an anwser. He shrugged. She whimpered, but nodded. She hated this. But she knew it was the right thing to do. And what harm could be done? It was not like she was going to mate him. Only go out with him. If he did one thing wrong she would go back with Inuyasha. She smiled at her devishly smart plan. Her father looked at her with questions in his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and walked to his side. He smiled back as he took her hand and brought her to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome has agreed to go out with you. Not to mate just yet." He explained to the other Lord. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Will she be accompanying me to my castle or to somewhere else?" Sesshoumaru asked Kenbu. He smiled.  
"Your castle Mi'Lord." He replied with a bow.  
"Do I get no say?" Kagome asked them. They looked to her. "If I go to Sesshoumaru's castle my friends are to come too!" She demanded. Sesshoumaru nodded as did her father. 


End file.
